That's My Girl
by Isabella Swan-Mikaelson
Summary: What if Felicity was Alfred's niece, she needs to get away from all that was Starling City, including Oliver and his relationship issues with Sara and Laurel. When she meets Bruce Wayne, sparks fly instantly but there was a catch to that little problem. He was still morning the lost of Rachel Dawes, can Felicity be the one to change him? (Ratings may change due to future chapters)
1. Chapter 1: I need a Vaction

**That's My Girl**

**Summary:**** What if Felicity was Alfred's niece, she needs to get away from all that was Starling City, including Oliver and his relationship issues with Sara and Laurel. When she meets Bruce Wayne, sparks fly instantly but there was a catch to that little problem. He was still moraning the lost of Rachel Dawes, can Felicity be the one to change him?**

**A/N:**** Yes, this is a Arrow/Dark Knight crossover- There will be little Oliver/Felicity moments but this is mainly a Bruce/Felicity fan fic- go with the flow here people please? This is after season 2 of Arrow and the beginging of the Dark Knight/Dark Knight Rises. So yes, the Joker is in this and so is Ra al Ghul (mentioned)**

Chapter One:

To say Felicity Smoak was annoyed was an understatement as another girlish giggle escaped from the brunette that was apparently trying to get out of Oliver Green's hold, keyword: _trying._

Mumbling lowly to herself, Felicity shook away the thoughts of Oliver having possible feelings for her; that was _highly_ unthinkable- even Oliver said so himself, even though those exact words never left his mouth.

The blonde IT girl aka Oliver Queen's assistant looked up as there was a slight groan of pain; she blinked once or twice as she seen the infamous playboy Oliver Queen on his back and Laurel looking down at him in pure surprisment.

"Anything wrong?" Felicity asked, getting nothing in return as an answer, she sighed as grimace with slight disgust as Laurel helped Oliver to his feet with adoring eyes. "That's it!"

Felicity grabbed her jacket and reached for her tablet and handbag, unknowing that she had caught Oliver's attention, and said person was making his way over to her little space; taking any escape route for Felicity.

"You okay, Felicity?"

"Yes, no." Felicity muttered, shoving some unneeded papers into her handbag but she didn't want to face Oliver at the moment; but stopped as Oliver's hands fell onto her shoulders- forcing her to look at him.

"Are you sure?"

"You, _her_." Felicity spoke, earning an eye roll from Larel. "What's wrong is that you keep jumping from sister to sister, that's not fair to either of them, Oliver."

"Laurel and I are just friends."

A slight snort escaped from Felicity, which she got an arched eyebrow from Oliver in return. "Don't look at me like that." Felicity snapped, removing Oliver's hold on her and she headed towards the stairs that lead to the club above them. "You of all people cannot be friends with her, yesterday you were nothing but a killer now today you're her hero; who knows what you would be to her tomorrow, you cannot be friends with her, Oliver."

"But we're friends."

Felicity paused midstep, she then turned to face Oliver, who eyes were still trained on her but she knew he was thinking about the brunette woman on the sparing mat and her blonde sister. "I thought so too." The blonde girl added, getting a confused look from Oliver but before he could respond, Felicity cut him off. "Here's the thing, Mr Green, you cannot go around using a person's affections for you like some sort of weapon or a ploy to draw someone out without even telling them that you _were_ acting. You cannot continue to drop little crumbs of affections towards me then parade your relationships with _both_ Lance sisters in front of me. I had enough."

"Since when did you start calling me Mr Green?"

"Were you paying attention to what I was saying or were you just simply on auto-piolt?" Felicity replied, shaking her head as she climbed the steps. "I need a break from all of this, I need to get away... I'm going on vaction."

Oliver looked as if Felicity punched him. "_Vaction_, you can't go on vaction!" He called running up the stairs after her, ignoring Laurel constant calling of his name. "Felicity... We need to talk about this."

The brunette haired man followed the angry blonde girl through the crowded nightclub, telling his sister that he was going to see her soon; as he reached the entrance to the club, Felicity was already hopping into a cab.

"Felicity!" Oliver called, but her name fell on deaf ears as he watched the cab slowly drove away; he pulled out his phone, pressing speed dial. "Diggs, can yo go over to Felicity's, I don't have to explain, just get over to her apartment."

Oliver hanged up before Diggs could even utter a single reply, he sighed once as he turned back into the club; grabbing his jacket and keys to the motorcycle he had parked around the corner, he told Laurel he'll see her soon as he needed to check on a few things.

"You're going to chase her, aren't you." Laurel whispered, though it didn't sound like a question more of an assumption. "Felicity."

"I need to know what's wrong with her."

"She just jealous." Laurel replied, rolling her eyes as she took a sip of water. "Give her some time, she'll get over it."

Oliver sighed, he couldn't tell Laurel that he was scared that he was losing Felicity; he couldn't imagine his life without her, the ever growing void was filled up in a matter of seconds by the blonde woman and he couldn't let her go.

...

"I need to get away from here for awhile Uncle Alfred," Felicity sighed, as she sank down into her aging leather armchair. "Do you think it's possible for me to visit for a few days? Maybe a week?"

_"I have to ask Master Wayne."_ Alfred's voice came back, making the blomde girl smile; the smile then dropped from her face as a knock brought her to reality.

"Someone's at the door." Felicity groaned as she then seen that it was in fact Oliver and John Diggle. "Just what I needed, Uncle Alfred, I'm going to call you back, got some loose ends to fix here."

_"Okay, be strong Flick."_

The blonde girl smiled at the small little nickname he had used since she was little; she then sighed as she hanged up the cordless phone; opened the door and glanced at both men.

"Figured you two will be coming around," Felicity spoke, moving out the way so that they both could enter her apartment. "Didn't think it would be this quick though."

"Felicity..."

"No, you don't get to change my mind on this Oliver."

"So I'm back to _Oliver_ again?" He started as a question but dropped it as he recived a glare from both Felicity and Diggs. "Okay, sorry."

Diggs then slightly coughed, making the attention focused on here. "Okay, can someone fill me in on whatever is going on here cause I am at a lost." Diggs started, looking at both Oliver and Felicity. "Oliver called me saying that something was wrong with you, though he didn't fully go into detail."

"Cause I don't know the full details of why."

"Yes, you _do_, Oliver." Felicity replied, earning confused looks from both men. "Laurel."

"Listen, if you don't want Laurel as apart of the team then we can work something out." Oliver replied, though it sounded more like a small slient plea. "I don't need her as much as I need you."

"Do you remember what you said to me when we came back from Russia?" Felicity asked, ignoring Diggles's confused facial expression. "After you had that small, poor judgement of sleeping with Isabel?"

"Whoa... Hold on, you slept with Isabel?" Diggle muttered, looking at Oliver who nodded, ignoring Diggles's little remark.

"You told me that you couldn't be with someone that you care about because of the life you led," Felicity replied, sighing as she turned away from them. "Somehow, god only knows why; I foolishly thought that you were aiming it directly at me because you cared so much about my saftey that you didn't want to ruin it with your duties as the Arrow."

"I did mean that Felicity, I meant all of that." Oliver replied, with feeling. "I do care about you, I couldn't do any of this without you."

"Well you had no qalms in handing me over to Slade like a wrapped up present."

"What?" Oliver replied, as he stepped forward towards her but she took two steps back. "It was your idea to think of a way to outsmart him without even killing him."

"Well never thought that you woul claim to love me and then take it back like some sick joke."

"Felicity..."

"As I said, I need a break." Felicity added, turning back to face them. "I need to get away for a couple of days, I need to actually look at you and _not_ wanting to shoot you with your own arrows, I need to actually stand in the same room as Laurel and not wanting to skin her alive with my bare hands."

"Where would you go?"

"Visit my Uncle in Gotham City or stay with my cousin in New York, I don't know whoever gets back to me first with the okay." Felicity replied, then looked at her moblie and noticed that she was getting a call from an unknown number. "Hang on... Hello?"

"_Felicity, is this a good time to talk?"_

"Uncle Alfred." Felicity replied, looking at both Diggle and Oliver, then rolled her eyes at Oliver's confused face. "Sure."

"Mr Wayne had said it would be okay for you to stay at Wayne Manor."

"Really, are you sure?" Felicity replied, as a small smile came across her face. "Tell him I said thank you."

_"Don't worry, Flick, I will."_

"Thank you, Uncle Alfred." Felicity replied, as she then hanged up on the man and turned to face the confused men in her apartment. "That was my Uncle from Gotham, I'm staying there."

"For how long?"

"Two weeks, maybe more- I don't know Oliver." Felicity replied, rubbing her temples as she turned back to her clothes that were thrown all over the place; what was she going to take? Was it cold in Gotham or maybe it was warm... Maybe she should've asked Alfred before she hanged up. "Diggs, have Laurel set a time in the morning before I go so I could show her how to work the comms."

"Are you sure that a good idea?" Diggle replied, arching an eyebrow at Oliver, who shrugged.

"She wants to be apart of the team, doesn't she?" Felicity mentioned, tcking of a few things from an imaginary list. "Well, she won't be any good in the field, I seen the way she fights and it won't cover the basic stuff you two handle- hell Sara would be the better choice for field work then Laurel, she may as well mind the fort whil you two go out and play good cop, bad cop with a Bow."

"We'll miss you." Oliver replied, slightly saddened by the turn of invents, but knew deep down that it was the right thing to let her go. "_I'll_ miss you."

Felicity sighed, she couldn't help but hug him, and for once- Oliver returned the hug without hesitating. "Tell Laurel to be there at eight."

"Will do." Diggle replied, as he started to press digits on his phone, exiting the apartment to give them some slight alone time.

"I'll miss you too, Oliver." Felicity replied, as she pulled out of their embrace. "I'll keep in touch."

"Are you still my girl?" Oliver asked, hoping that he hadn't lost her forever.

"For as long as you need me, Oliver." Felicity replied as she walked him to the front door of her apartment, he then turned to face her as she smiled at him, she couldn't help but be concerned whenever he was involved. "Always."

As the blonde close the door, cutting off contact between her and Oliver Green; she heard his footsteps die away, the tears that she been holding in just happen to fall as she fell to the ground.

She cried cause she was leaving to get away.

She was crying cause she finally admitted that she loved Oliver Green.

She cried because she knew, dep down that Oliver was never going to be hers in anyway, shape or form.


	2. Chapter 2: First evening in Gotham

**That's My Girl**

**Summary:**** What if Felicity was Alfred's niece, she needs to get away from Starling City including Oliver and his relationship issues with Sara and Laurel. When she meets Bruce Wayne, sparks fly instantly but there's a catch to that little problem. He's still morning the loss of Rachel Dawes; can Felicity be the one to change him?**

**A/N:****FlopsyTheStingyDingo, CamJ, NorthernLights25 & Ammit (Guest); thank you for your positive reviews and also picking up on the slight typos I have in this story- I apologize for calling Oliver Green instead of Queen- I didn't realized what I typed until you have pointed it out- also thanks for the Beta idea, CamJ (I'm looking for one.)**

**On another note: Here's the second chapter- be in mind that the Bruce/Felicity relationship will be displayed here and there, but for the first few chapters it will be Oliver/Felicity snippets as the Green Arrow wants to keep Felicity to himself cause she's his girl… And I am being Felicity and babbling too much and it will stop in 3…2…1….**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Felicity awoke the next morning in an excited and good mood; visiting her Great Uncle in Gotham City could be an adventure for her, meeting new people that won't look at her as if she was nothing more than a tool to use or play on her affections for them would be good but what Felicity was most excited about was figuring out the mystery that was Bruce Wayne, who Alfred happens to work for.

The blonde It girl than realized that she had not fallen asleep on her warm, comfy bed but in fact passed out on the couch that Sara Lance had gotten for her; due to her previous one being destroyed by Slade and his minions.

Laughing at the memory when she returned home to see both Sara and Oliver trying to assemble the lounge that pulls out into a sofa-bed together; she had to do a double take as she never seen Oliver holding a screwdriver before.

Sure, give the guy names of Villains running around Starling City, a few arrows and a bow and he was the master in catching them; but hand the same guy instructions on _how to build_, a few screws and a screwdriver and it seemed like mathematics to the young, CEO playboy.

Mathematics and Oliver Queen does not mix, at all.

It took quite a few tries for Felicity and Sara to convince Oliver to call Diggs to help him; the four of them ended up eating Chinese take away, while Sara and Felicity bonded on minor things and watched Diggs assemble Felicity's new sofa couch in a matter of minutes.

She walked into the foundry with a skip in her step, she texted Alfred stating that there was a small field out the back of the club where a small plane or helicopter could land to pick her up; she hoped that Alfred wouldn't be in the helicopter and poke around in Oliver's business liked he previous had mentioned he would.

Laurel was also at the foundry like instructed by her last night, before she had her breakdown; she wasn't all to surprised that the brunette's greeting was cool.

After running through the checkpoints with the woman, Felicity thought about apologizing to the woman of her behavior yesterday- which wasn't entirely Laurel's fault.

"Laurel, I'll like to apologize for my behavior yesterday." Felicity started, sighing as she turned to face the said woman; who looked up from the computer's keyboard. "I was rather rude, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Laurel replied, a little too smug for Felicity's liking. "I mean, I can't blame you for being jealous of Oliver and I, now can I?"

If Felicity mouth could reached the floor, it would have at the words coming out of Laurel's mouth. "Excuse me?"

With a smug, condescending smile- which Felicity wanted to remove, badly. "We have history, Oliver and I." Laurel added, a confident smile replaced her smug one. "You and Oliver won't have the kind of history that we have, now all of his secrets have been exposed to me; it's a matter of seconds before we start dating again."

Getting to her feet, as she couldn't take being alone in the same room as the woman. "I get your history, Laurel, I really do." Felicity replied. "You were the girl that was so in love with Oliver that you turned a blind eye to his constant cheating, including that he cheated with Sara, your own _sister_. And when he disappeared then returned, you wanted him so close that you hurt Tommy in the process, then Sara returned; she and Oliver reconciled _again_ and still that didn't bother you? If that didn't then I am pretty sure you have bigger issues than I do."

The confident smile fell from Laurel's face, Felicity inwardly did a little happy dance as she finally had her say at Laurel. "How dare you bring Tommy into this, who do you think you are?"

"Me? Oh, I'm Oliver Queen's partner but you, Laurel are nothing but the girl that he _used_ to be with." Felicity replied, with a confident smirk to boot. "But who am I to care? I'm done caring with who Oliver sleeps with anyway."

Once she had said her piece to the brunette woman, Felicity smiled as she heard Laurel mumble some slight words incoherently; she felt a little lighter now that she had said her peace, when she got to the door Oliver had walked in.

"Felicity," Oliver replied, as he smiled that same smile that made her swoon and it still did, though it had little effect on her now. "Thought I would catch you before you go, everything okay down here?"

"If you mean by _okay_ that I apologized to Laurel about my behavior and actions yesterday and she replied by stating a mythical claim on you, then sure. Everything is fine." Felicity replied, rolling her eyes as she tried to side-step him in walking out the door that he was currently blocking. "So I told her that I didn't care, she can have you. Not like we were going to get together anyway, now was it?"

Before she could make a dash exit, Oliver took her hand. "Felicity, look I'm sorry about Laurel." He sighed, glancing back at the brunette who was typing away at the computer- looking for a possible connection to some guy to her legal case. "I'll handle her, okay?"

"Fine, but do me a favor when I'm gone?" Felicity asked, when Oliver looked at her to say 'anything.' "Think about where this team is going if you take Laurel on, Diggs would agree with me saying this, but as long as she is one this team it won't end well. If you want to be your girlfriend, then let her be your girlfriend but please keep her out of _here_. I cannot stand being here and justifying my place if she's here."

A slight grimace came across Oliver's face. "I understand." He replied, letting go of her hand. "Need a ride to the airport?"

"No, my uncle's boss is sending over a helicopter to pick me up." Felicity replied, earning an arched eyebrow from Oliver. "I sent him the cords for the empty field out back."

"You gave them the location of where we are?"

"No, just the current location of where I am at the moment," Felicity replied, rolling her eyes as she left before Oliver could ask her a million questions. "Besides, he knows what I do with you anyways; he knows who you are. _Both_ identities."

"You told him?"

"No, he pieced the pieces of the puzzles together like I did before you revealed to me your Arrow identity." Felicity explained, as they both heard the sound of a helicopter arriving. "Looks like my ride's here."

They both walked out into the opened field where a man dressed in a helicopter pilot uniform awaited her. "Miss Smoak, are you ready?"

"Yes, I am… Err, what's your name?"

"Sawyer, Miss Smoak." The man replied, taking her small duffle bag and placed it in the back of the helicopter. "Mr Wayne sends his apologies for not picking you up personally."

"That's okay." Felicity replied, wondering why Mr Wayne was taking time out of his busy life just to pick her up; but then stopped as Sawyer helped her to buckle in safely and placed a headset on her.

"So we can communicate over the noise of the blades." Sawyer replied as he noticed Felicity's confused expression. "It shouldn't be that much of a flight, two to three hours tops."

Laurel, Thea, Rory and Diggs had come out just as the helicopter lifted off the ground; Oliver still stood where he was trying to process what was going on, it was as if the rug had been pulled from under him and his world was tilting on a whole new axis.

He noticed the small business logo on the helicopter, just as Laurel took hold of his hand. "Did that helicopter belonged to who I think it was?"

"Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Enterprises then yes, it was." Oliver replied, in a small voice.

"How the hell does Felicity know Bruce Wayne?" John Diggs asked, getting a shrug from everyone, including Oliver.

In those few moments, Oliver Queen had came to realize that he didn't know Felicity Smoak as well as he thought he did- no one did and that small revelation made him sad.

…

To say Alfred was happy to see his great-niece was an understatement, he was beyond thrilled; it was a few years since he had spoken to his niece, Felicity's mother.

He paced outside of the helipad where the Wayne Enterprises helicopter would land; Master Wayne had given him the day off to welcome Felicity to Gotham, making sure that she settles in easily.

It was no surprised that just as soon as Alfred walked out the front door, he heard the rumble engine of the Bat mobile- or whatever the giant, tank-looking vehicle was called.

The sound of helicopter blades came to his attention as the grey and black helicopter came into view, a smile came across the aging man's face as he skipped the last three steps of the penthouse .

He embraced the small, petty blonde figure- taking in her beauty as he looked at her closely. "Felicity, have you lost weight?"

"A little." Felicity replied, smiling at him.

"Have you eaten? I haven't got anything prepared for lunch as I didn't know when you would be arriving."

"Are you currently working?" Felicity asked, smiling at Sawyer as she took her bags from him. "I don't want to keep you from whatever you were doing."

"Master Wayne had given me the day off to welcome you to Gotham and to see that you settle in nicely." Alfred replied, smiling as he led the blonde girl into the building. "You'll meet Master Wayne at dinnertime if he comes out of his room to eat, that is."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He lost someone dear to his heart in the last couple of months," Alfred replied, earning a small gasp from Felicity. "He hadn't gotten over her death."

"Of course not, that's rather quite sad." Felicity added, shaking her head. "I do hope he gets better."

"As do I, Felicity, as do I."

A few hours later Sawyer had disappeared to return the helicopter to the helipad at Wayne Manor; Felicity and Alfred bonded over a few glasses of wine and Alfred's infamous pizza.

She had explained her small breakdown, her confrontation with both Oliver and Laurel; Alfred hadn't said a word, he just listened and that, Felicity came to noticed she actually was grateful for.

"I am glad that you cleared the air with him," Alfred replied, smiling at her. "It would only get worse if things were left unsaid, Master Wayne said you can stay here until the furniture has been placed and security has been cleared and installed at the Wayne Manor, hopefully by then, that idiotic boy would have thought on what you said."

"I am done waiting for him, Uncle Alfred." Felicity sighed, setting her wine glass on the counter, as she swung slightly in the small barstool across from the aging man. "I told him that I loved him in some sense of words, still he let me go. He doesn't love me in the way that I hoped and wished he would, I need more than his small crumbs of affections."

"I am sure there are plenty of single men in Gotham." Alfred mocked, getting a look of amazement from Felicity. "What? Just because I am an old man doesn't stop me from listening to the idle gossip that spreads around the city from the younger generation."

"I suppose you're right in some way, Alfred." Felicity said, laughing at the image of Alfred listening to rumored gossip like some teenaged girl. "Besides, what's the point in looking when Gotham isn't my home; what's the point in starting something with a man that will lead to heartache and nothing?"

"Good point." Alfred replied, picking up her now empty wineglass; placing them in the sink- taking note that he would place them in the dishwasher later. "That would such a scandalous rumor."

"Speaking of rumors, what's the news on this Gotham's Dark Knight?" Felicity asked, as she looked up from the newspaper, smiling at Alfred who shrugged. "Has he made an appearance since the Joker incident?"

"No, though the people of Gotham still cling to the hope that he would show." Alfred replied, sighing as he looked out of the kitchen window, watching the storm clouds roam over the city. "Even I hope that he would return."

"You just got to hope and look towards a new day." Felicity replied, smiling to reassure the old man. "He would return, all he needs is the right push."

"And what would be the right push, Felicity?"

"I'll let you know when I find it, Alfred." She replied, looking back down at the newspaper; not seeing that Alfred's eyes had connected with that of Bruce Wayne's as he walked passed- listening to their conversation with a small smile on his face.


End file.
